Hopeless Gift
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Special fic buat ulang tahun Kazemaru & Ryuuji! abal, pendek, tak layak baca, pair EnKaze n HiroMido... Monggo review-nya...


Pagi hari, kelas 1-2…

Midorikawa Ryuuji duduk di kursinya. Sendirian tentu saja, di jam sepagi itu, mana ada yang mau pergi ke sekolah. Paling hanya anak-anak klub olahraga yang ada jadwal latihan pagi.

Biasanya, ia akan pergi ke sekolah bersama Hiroto, kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah kelas dua. Alias setahun lebih tua darinya. Namun entah kenapa, Ryuuji ingin pergi sendirian hari ini.

"Fuh…" Ryuuji menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia lalu menyenderkan punggung kecilnya ke sandaran kursi. Memejamkan mata sebentar sambil menghirup bau embun pagi mungkin bagus.

Tes.

Dan air matanya menetes tanpa suara.

* * *

><p>Hopeless Gift<p>

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Rate:

T

Genre:

Drama, Romance, Friendship

Chara (s):

Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Kiyama Hiroto, dan chara-chara lain yang cuma numpang lewat…

Pairing:

EnKaze & HiroMido

Warning:

Special fic for birthday Kazemaru and Ryuuji, Shonen-ai, gaje, abal, OOC parah, pendek, bahasa lebay, aneh, jelek, yang nggak suka, silakan menjauh dari halaman ini…

Bentar, saya mau copas kata-kata keramat yang sudah melekat dalam diri seluruh author di dunia…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam setelahnya, kelas 2-1…<p>

Kazemaru Ichirouta bukanlah seorang yang bodoh –maaf, ia mendapat peringkat ketiga di kelasnya yang merupakan kelas terbaik seangkatan-. Bukan seorang yang payah –apalagi dalam hal olahraga-, dan juga bukan seorang yang idiot. Tentu saja. Ia hanya bermasalah dengan penyakit 'suka terlambat'nya. Yang menyebabkan ia harus berdiri di koridor hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Sialan," rutuknya sebal. Kazemaru mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia terus mengabsen penghuni kebun binatang dan baru berhenti ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu geser kelas yang terbuka.

"Kazemaru, masuk kembali," perintah sebuah suara. Kazemaru mengangguk walau tak melihat wajah si pemilik suara. Ia lalu menuruti saja perintah orang itu –yang ia yakini adalah suara gurunya- dan masuk kembali ke kelas.

"Ichi, kau tak apa-apa?" seorang Endou Mamoru, kekasihnya, menghampirinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Kazemaru menoleh dan menangguk singkat.

"Tak apa, Endou, aku hanya sedikit letih," Kazemaru merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Rambutnya yang semula ia ikat ekor kuda, kini tergerai bebas.

Endou, melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tak enak dilihat itu, segera menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kazemaru tentu saja.

"Oh iya, Ichi. Nanti malam aku tidak pergi ke rumahmu. Maaf, ya," Kazemaru sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Ia lalu menangguk singkat sebagai tanda bahwa permintaan maaf dari sang kekasih sudah diterima.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Kazemaru balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada, kok," ucap Endou membingungkan. Sang kekasih mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Yah, terserah saja. Aku hanya mengikuti," balas Kazemaru ogah-ogahan sambil mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu. Endou tersenyum lembut, ia lalu mengecup singkat pipi Kazemaru.

"Terima kasih, Ichi. Kau memang pengertian," puji Endou sembari tertawa. Kazemaru hanya diam sambil mengelap sedikit sisa ciuman Endou di pipinya. Sebenarnya ia tak suka disentuh, yah, tapi dia sedang _bad mood_, jadi biarkan saja.

Kazemaru tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Endou duduk kembali ke kursinya. Walau ia kelihatan tak peduli dan santai, sebenarnya ia sedih karena Endou tak akan pergi ke rumahnya malam ini.

'Yah, rumahku sepi lagi, deh,' ia membatin sambil menarik nafasnya.

Biasanya, setiap malam Endou akan datang ke rumahnya. Sekedar untuk makan malam bersama dan bercengkerama sedikit, lalu ia pulang. Setelah Endou pulang, Kazemaru sendirian lagi, berhubung ia tinggal seorang diri.

Endou tak pernah menginap di rumah Kazemaru. Karena Kazemaru tak akan mengizinkan. Menurut pemuda_ turquoise_ itu, kalau Endou menginap, mungkin ia tak akan masuk sekolah esok hari karena tak bisa berjalan. Baik, itu berlebihan.

Tapi, setelah Endou pulang, biasanya Kazemaru akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Endou pulang lebih cepat. Entah mana yang ia inginkan sebenarnya, Endou menginap atau Endou pulang, yang jelas yang manapun itu membuat Kazemaru tak nyaman.

Kazemaru mengernyitkan dahinya tiba-tiba. 'Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu,' pikirnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Ryuuji berjalan berdua dengan kekasihnya Hiroto. Berhubung rumah mereka satu arah, jadi sekalian saja. Tapi sepertinya hari ini, ada yang aneh dengan Ryuuji.<p>

"Kak Hiroto…"

"Panggil aku pakai nama saja, Ryuu," Hiroto memotong dengan cepat perkataan Ryuuji. Membuat anak itu bungkam. Ia tak berniat untuk bicara setelah ucapannya dipotong. Maklum, orangnya sensitif.

"Bicaralah kalau mau, maaf sudah memotong," akibat sikapnya, Hiroto jadi merasa bersalah. Ryuuji menunduk dengan takut. Hiroto memandanginya dan menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Hiroto, kau tahu besok hari apa?" ia bertanya. Hiroto mengernyit bingung. Tak biasanya anak itu bertanya tentang hari. Bukankah sudah jelas?

"Hari Minggu, memangnya kenapa?" Hiroto menjawab enteng. Ryuuji menunduk sedikit. Menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa, udara terasa berat di sekelilingnya.

"O-oh… begitu, ya?" Ryuuji berhenti tiba-tiba di persimpangan. Hiroto ikut berhenti. Ia sedikit tak mengerti dengan Ryuuji.

"A-aku… pulang duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa, Hiroto," tiba-tiba berhenti, Ryuuji berlari dengan tiba-tiba pula.

"Ah! Ryuu! Tunggu!" Hiroto memanggil Ryuuji. Tapi panggilan kesayangannya itu tak digubris oleh sang pemilik nama.

'Kenapa Ryuuji menangis?' batin Hiroto saat ia menyadari setetes air mata Ryuuji jatuh dengan mulus di pipinya. Dan ia yakin bahwa matanya tak salah lihat.

Lalu Hiroto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak mengetahui mengapa kekasihnya itu menangis. Di hadapannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Endou memegang erat sebuah kotak yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Ia berlari dengan cepat untuk pulang ke rumah.<p>

'Semoga Ichi menyukainya…' ia tersenyum sendiri saat memandangi kotak itu. Ia amat tak sabar.

Sebenarnya, besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kazemaru. Tapi, orangnya sendiri melupakannya hari peringatan kelahirannya. Itu menguntungkan Endou, dan juga merugikannya.

Tes.

ZRASSH.

"Yah, hujan!" serunya sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Secara refleks, Endou mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari tetesan air hujan.

Kakinya berhenti di sebuah _café_ yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Endou lalu memasukinya. Suasana _café_ memang ramai, karena banyak yang masih terjebak dan berlindung dari hujan.

Mata Endou berkeliling, menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan untuk mencari tempat yang masih kosong. Gerakan indra penglihatannya itu lalu terpaku pada satu arah ketika ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

'Eh? Bukannya itu Midorikawa? Pacar Hiroto yang anak kelas satu itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia lalu berniat menghampiri dan mengajak ngobrol kekasih sahabatnya itu.

'Tapi kenapa dia sendirian?' ia bertanya lagi, setelah memastikan tak ada Hiroto di sana.

"Sore, Midorikawa," Endou mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa di hadapan Ryuuji. Sang pemilik nama sedikit tersentak. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia mengelap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

'Ia habis menangis?'

"Tak usah sungkan. Ceritakan saja masalahmu," Endou menawarkan. Muka Ryuuji agak memerah karena malu ketahuan menangis.

"Ini soal Hiroto…" agak berat hati, Ryuuji memulai. Endou tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia tak berniat memotong, hanya ingin mendengarkan Ryuuji bercerita.

"Aku rasa dia… melupakan hari ulang tahunku…" lirih sang pemuda berambut hijau itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Endou sedikit tertegun. Ryuuji kembali melanjutkan,

"Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi… aku ingin ia ada di sisiku di hari ulang tahunku…" sedikit banyak, Endou memahami Ryuuji. Menginginkan sang kekasih berada di sisi kita saat hari ulang tahun akan lebih berkesan.

"Kupikir itu bukan hal yang konyol," bela Endou. Ryuuji mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Ia tersenyum. Manis, tapi Endou sangat tahu bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Walau begitu…" Ryuuji memotong kalimatnya ketika ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pelan bahunya. Seakan memberikan secercah harapan untuknya.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Hiroto orang yang baik, kok. Aku yakin ia tak bermaksud untuk melupakannya," Endou menghibur Ryuuji dan mengacak rambut juniornya itu lembut.

"Kalau tak salah, ulang tahunmu dan Kazemaru sama, 'kan?" Ryuuji mengangguk sedikit.

"Sebenarnya anak itu juga melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, dan bersikap seperti biasa. Jadinya aku kesusahan untuk memberinya hadiah," ucap Endou sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Tapi, itu lain cerita, karena Kak Ichi sendiri yang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Kalau aku, 'kan…" tangis Ryuuji kembali pecah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sedih tentang itu, tapi aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja," saat Endou berkata begitu, Ryuuji melirik sedikit ke arah kotak kecil yang dibawa seniornya itu.

'Itu pasti untuk Kak Ichi…' batinnya semakin sedih. Lalu menghela nafas pilu.

Ryuuji dan Kazemaru sudah saling kenal sejak kecil. Ulang tahun mereka sama, hanya Kazemaru lebih tua setahun. Karena itulah mereka sering merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama hingga Kazemaru masuk SMA. Sejak SMA itu, Ryuuji jadi canggung untuk bertemu dengan Kazemaru, karena Kazemaru sudah punya kekasih. Meski demikian, Kazemaru tetap berteman dengan pemuda yang senasib dengannya –dalam hal 'selalu disangka perempuan'- itu.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Kak Endou…" Ryuuji segera menghapus kembali air matanya. Ia lalu beranjak dari bangku dan meninggalkan Endou sendirian.

'Yah, sebaiknya aku juga pulang…' batin si pemuda headband jingga itu ketika dilihatnya langit sudah cerah dan tak meneteskan air bahnya lagi. Endou merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan mengambil kotak yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Ia kemudian pergi dari _café_ itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Selesai mandi, Kazemaru memutuskan untuk membuka komputernya yang sejak tadi siang nganggur tanpa ada yang membukanya. Ia bukannya tidak berminat untuk memainkan benda kesayangan sekaligus 'pendamping hidup selamanya' itu. Hanya saja, kesibukannya sebagai anak SMA yang selalu banyak tugas mengekangnya untuk melakukan hal yang ia mau.<p>

Kalau ia mau, ia bisa saja membuka internet, dan menyusuri jejaring sosial manapun yang ia suka. Namun sejujurnya, Kazemaru amat malas untuk berurusan atau membagi cerita menariknya dengan orang yang belum tentu sudah dikenalinya.

"Membosankan…" batinnya sambil menguap selebar mungkin. Belum sampai sepuluh menit dibuka, komputer itu sudah dimatikannya lagi. Kazemaru memang cepat sekali bosan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Endou bilang ia tak akan pergi ke sini untuk malam ini, sebenarnya ada apa?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Menatapi langit-langit kamarnya dengan lesu. Dan merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di atas tempat tidur.

Kazemaru berguling di tempat tidurnya. Memegang dahi, lalu berguling lagi. 'Aku benar-benar melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa?' ia membatin sambil berguling-guling di kasurnya. Persis orang galau yang baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarnya.

Kalau mau diterka, sesungguhnya Kazemaru itu seorang yang pelupa. Pikun istilah kasarnya. Penyakit pelupanya itu susah sekali disembuhkan, bahkan dengan bantuan Endou sekalipun. Sekali penyakit tetap saja penyakit.

Yap, bukan salahnya jika Endou yang sudah tiga kali memberi tahu kalau dua hari yang lalu adalah hari libur, dan ia malah tetap pergi ke sekolah. Bukan salahnya kalau beberapa jam yang lalu Endou bilang tidak akan pergi ke rumahnya, dan beberapa detik yang lalu ia melupakannya. Bukan salahnya juga kalau tepat enam belas tahun kurang sehari yang lalu adalah hari lahirnya, dan ia melupakannya.

'Kok Endou tidak datang ke sini, ya?' gumamnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir. Kesepian, alasan sebenarnya.

Dan seperti yang telah disebutkan tadi, inilah yang dinamakan, sekali penyakit tetap saja penyakit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Bunyi dering ponsel menggema di kamar Ryuuji. Dengan kaget dan tergesa, pemuda itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ke layar.<p>

"Ah, Kak Hiroto?" raut wajahnya yang tadinya biasa saja kini berubah menjadi sedih. Ragu, Ryuuji menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Ya?" ucapnya berusaha untuk terdengar biasa saja.

"_Ryuu…"_ tapi yang didengarnya di seberang sana, malah suara yang terdengar sedih dan… eksotis.

Sungguh, Ryuuji tak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak amat terpacu. Nafasnya tak beraturan, bibirnya gemetaran, dan yang paling parah, tangannya hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel kalau saja panggilan seksi itu tak membuyarkan lamunannya.

"_Ryuu, kau masih di sana?"_

"I-iya! Masih!" sahutnya tergesa. Ryuuji memejamkan matanya erat, seakan tak ingin melihat wajahnya sendiri yang sekarang sudah amat memerah.

"_Besok siang kau ada waktu?"_ Hiroto bertanya. Seperti kebiasaannya yang sudah-sudah.

Setiap malam libur, Hiroto biasanya akan menelepon Ryuuji dan menanyakan waktu kosong di esok hari. Lalu, mereka akan pergi keesokan harinya sebagai acara berkencan. Jadi, ini sudah kegiatan rutin mereka berdua setiap seminggu sekali.

"Te-tentu saja ada! Aku kosong besok," balas Ryuuji riang. Walau ia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah kencan biasa, -bukan acara kencan special sebagai peringatan hari ulang tahunnya-, Ryuuji tetap tak bisa membendung perasaan senangnya.

"_Begitu? Kalau mau, besok ke sekolah, ya?"_ eh? Kenapa Hiroto memintanya pergi ke sekolah? Bukan ke taman bermain atau _café _seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa ke sekolah?" Ryuuji bertanya bingung. Sekolah pasti sepi besok, tidak akan ada yang datang kecuali mereka yang ada kegiatan klub.

"_Pokoknya datang saja,"_ Ryuuji mengira, ia akan diajak pergi ke tempat sepi yang menarik dan mereka akan…

'Uukh, berhentilah memikirkan hal yang mesum!' pemuda berambut hijau itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

'Lagipula, Hiroto, 'kan melupakan hari ulang tahunku,' batinnya miris. Sekejap, ia menggenggam bajunya di bagian dada yang entah kenapa terasa sakit.

"Baik, aku akan datang," Ryuuji menyetujui permintaan Hiroto dan tersenyum. Walau ia tahu senyumannya itu tak akan dilihat oleh Hiroto.

"Aku tunggu besok siang di gerbang sekolah," kata Hiroto diikuti suara sambungan telepon yang diputus.

'Mau apa Hiroto memintaku ke sekolah?' Ryuuji memandangi ponselnya dengan pandangan bingung.

'Ah, sudahlah. Yang pasti seperti biasa,' pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu…<p>

* * *

><p>"Ichi!"<p>

"Ichi!"

"Ichiii!" panggilan seseorang membangunkan Kazemaru dalam tidurnya. Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tergerai berantakan.

"Endou? Kenapa baru datang jam segini?" Kazemaru menggosok-gosok matanya dengan lesu. Di mata Endou, dia terlihat amat imut.

'Untunglah dia punya penyakit lupa…' batin Endou tersenyum licik. Ia sebenarnya tak tahan juga kalau malam ini tak berkunjung ke rumah Kazemaru. Padahal baru beberapa jam, tapi ia sudah amat merindukan pemuda cantik itu.

Kazemaru membuka jendela kamarnya yang sedari tadi ditunjuk-tunjuk Endou. Hawa dingin langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar Kazemaru yang bernuansa biru itu.

"Boleh aku menginap?" tanya Endou kemudian. Kazemaru yang masih sangat mengantuk asal mengiyakan saja permintaan kekasihnya. Tapi…

"Tidak, aku tak mengizinkanmu menginap. Aku tahu kau mau apa, Endou!" tiba-tiba, Kazemaru yang tadinya mengangguk mengiyakan, seketika berubah pikiran.

'Kenapa, sih, kalau yang masalah begini dia ingat?' Endou mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berharap Kazemaru akan merubah pikirannya kembali.

"Kumohon, Ichi. Aku ingin menginap sekali saja. Aku janji tak akan macam-macam," Endou memohon dengan pasang wajah merana nan menyedihkan. Sayangnya, Kazemaru sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Kalau kau ke sini hanya mau minta menginap, lebih baik pulang saja," kat Kazemaru sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Persis seperti mengusir seekor kucing.

"Sungguh, Ichi! Aku janji! Aku mau menginap! Aku tidak akan macam-macam!" Endou tetap bersikeras. Kazemaru menguap lebar-lebar seakan mempermainkan Endou.

"Tidak! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu. Kau pulang saja," Kazemaru membalikkan badannya memunggungi Endou

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan aku masuk dan menginap, aku akan tetap berada di sini sampai pagi!" ancam Endou sambil duduk bersila di tanah. Kazemaru yang akan berjalan ke atas tempat tidur langsung berhenti.

"Baik, baik. Kau boleh menginap! Asal jangan sentuh aku!" seru Kazemaru sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Asyik! Terima kasih, Ichi!" Endou melompat ke atas tempat tidur Kazemaru. Ia lalu mengambil posisi untuk tidur di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Huaaah… yah, terserah kau sajalah, Endou," tepat setelah berkata begitu, Kazemaru merebahkan dirinya di samping Endou setelah ia mengunci jendela. Ia langsung tertidur beberapa detik kemudian di depan wajah Endou.

Lembut, Endou membelai rambut Kazemaru yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Lalu mengelus pipi yang selalu membuatnya gemas itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ketika jemarinya itu sampai di bibir Kazemaru, Endou berhenti sejenak. Ia memandangi sambil menekan-nekan bibir ranum merah milik Kazemaru di depannya.

'Bo-bolehkah?' ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bertarung melawan nafsu yang menyuruhnya untuk menyentuh bibir itu dengan miliknya.

'Tidak… aku tak pernah melakukan ini. Tapi…' diboncengi rasa penasaran, Endou mulai memajukan kepala ke arah wajah sang kekasih. Ia menekan lembut bibirnya dengan bibir Kazemaru, dan membiarkannya seperti itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam rambut Kazemaru dan memajukan kepala pemuda itu. Untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Sedangkan tangan sebelahnya, menyembunyikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Ryuuji memakai pakaian<em> casual<em>-nya. Ia sebenarnya ragu, mau pakai baju yang seperti apa karena Hiroto meminta mereka untuk saling bertemu di sekolah. Tapi ya sudahlah, dimarahi pun, ia akan menyalahkan Hiroto. Salah siapa minta bertemu di tempat begitu.

"Hiroto!" tak disangka, Hiroto memang sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Beruntung, karena kalau Hiroto terlambat seperti biasanya, ia akan mendapat malu pergi sendirian di hari libur ke sekolah.

Saat ia sudah dekat dengan Hiroto, pemuda berambut merah itu segera menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Dan membawa paksa Ryuuji masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Lalu-

"Apa yang-? Mmmhh!"

Mencium Ryuuji dengan keras tepat di bibirnya.

'Seperti dugaanku, bibirnya lembut…' Hiroto menutup matanya damai. Menikmati ciumannya. Sedangkan Ryuuji hanya bisa menampilkan wajah kaget sekaligus ketakutan.

"Nggh… Hiro…" tanpa sadar, Ryuuji mendesah ketika lidah Hiroto mengelus lembut dan perlahan permukaan bibirnya. Pemuda_ ponytail_ itu sedikit kaget dan membuka mulutnya tanpa sengaja.

Tak perlu dikomando, lidah Hiroto segera melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Ryuuji. Mengeksplorasi dengan agresif seluruh penghuni dalam saluran hangat itu.

Hiroto melepas ciumannya. Ryuuji menunduk dengan wajah yang amat merah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ryuu. Itu hadiahnya," ucapnya pelan sembari mengecup singkat kening Ryuuji.

"T-terima kasih, Hiroto. Kukira kau melupakannya…" sahut Ryuuji sambil menitikkan air matanya sedikit. Hiroto tersenyum.

"Aku hanya pura-pura lupa. Kau ternyata tak peka, ya," pemuda bermata hijau itu menyentil dahi Ruuji pelan. Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Hiroto tersenyum kecil, untung saja Endou memberi tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ryuuji dan Kazemaru. Kalau tidak, ia benar-benar melupakannya.

Dari sini, silakan simpulkan sendiri, Hiroto kekasih yang baik atau bukan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. "Endou?" ucapnya setengah sadar. Tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Endou.<p>

"E-eeh! Ichi! Sungguh, ini bisa kujelaskan!" Endou tahu betul kalau kekasihnya ini sangat tak suka disentuh. Apalagi dicium. Menyentuh tangannya saja tak pernah diizinkan.

Kazemaru tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya bangkit dari tidurnya, menggaruk kepalanya sedikit, dan berjalan pergi ke kamar mandi. Membuat Endou yang memandanginya bingung setengah mati.

'Dia tidak marah?' batinnya. Seketika, senyumnya berkembang. Lalu melemparkan tinjunya ke udara. Ia lalu teringat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya.

"Ichi! Aku mencintaimu! Dan selamat ulang tahun!" teriaknya lantang di dalam kamar Kazemaru.

"BERISIIIK!" Kazemaru membalas teriakannya tak kalah lantang. Di dalam kamar mandi, wajahnya sudah amat memerah. Antara malu karena melupakan hari ulang tahun sendiri, dan malu karena pernyataan cinta sang kekasih.

'Dan terima kasih, Endou,' lanjutnya dalam hati sebelum ia memperhatikan tangan kirinya.

'Lho? Sejak kapan aku punya cincin di jari manis tangan kiriku?'

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p>ABAL! PENDEK! KERJAAN ORANG GALAU! JELEK BANGET! GAAH!<p>

caps jebol, mohon reviewnya...*ngarep


End file.
